Because I love you
by Errol's Feather
Summary: In the aftermath of episode 4x13, Jane get Maura to admit why she didn't want her to marry Casey. Rizzles fluff


_**Because I love you **_

"How will you survive with only one shoe?" Jane asked confused

"How will I survive without my best friend?" Maura could feel her heart breaking.

A soft smile on Jane's lips, "Maura, Maura what you are you doing?"

"Sorry I got a foreign body on my cornia," she was brushing a tear away, this was too hard, way too hard.

"Muara no," Jane looked after her with shocked eyes.

Maura hurried away, she ouldn't take this, even if she wanted Jane to be happy with Casey, the thought of her losing her best friend was too much. She was acting stupid she knew, she was an adult woman for crying out loud. Why was her heart breaking like this, she was hopeless, completly hopeless. Why, because whether she liked to admit iI oo not,she loved Jane. Not only as a best friend, or the sister she never had, she loved her like you love someone you want to spend the rest of your life with.

* * *

It was only when they were done with the massages and they were fully dressed she admitted, "I didn't want you to marry him."

"That is rather selfish of you, don't you think, to not want me to be happy," Jane frowned at her.

"Jane, you are not hearing me, that is not what I am saying at all," Maura could feel her heart breaking again, the thought of someone, anoyne would take her Jane away, it was simply more than she could handle.

"What are you saying, tell me, why don' you want me to marry someone else?" Jane wanted to know. Of course she knew the answer, she had seen it loud and clear in Maura's grey brown eyes earlier that day. It was not the pain of a friend, it was the pain of a lover that was losing another lover.

"Because...because..." Maura could not get her words out.

"Say it Maura," Jane demanded.

"Because I love you," her hand went to her mouth to cover her lips as soon as it was out. Panic was striking through her now.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner," Jane's hand reached out, cupping her cheek, her thumb stroking over it.

"I didn't know how, I don't even knew it fully until I saw that ring on your finger," Maura whispered.

"Awww Maura, you really do love me, don't you," Jane's tone as soft as silk, filled with the greatest sympathy.

"Yes," Maura suddenly, feeling naked, let herself fall apart, as she whispered, "I never asked for this, to fall in love with you."

Jane pulled her close, held her tight as she stroked her, "Shhh, it's okay, it's going to be okay."

"I don't see how it can, I should ask for a transfer or..." her voice died in a series of sobs.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," the brunette was rolling her eyes now.

"It is shown that..." Maura started, when Jane interrupted, "Maura, stop it for crying out loud, it is okay, I love you too."

"You do," Maura's voice filled with surprise now, could this be, could she really love her.

"I do, now why don't we dry your tears, so I can kiss you," said Jane, her tone filled with the love she felt for the other woman.

"I would like that very much," said Maura in a matter of fact way.

Jane couldn't help but too laugh, sometimes Maura could be so very hopeless and that was just one of the many things Jane loved so much about her. Maura let her dry her eye, smiling vaugley. She loved her, Jane loved her, and the kiss she planted on her lips showed her just how much.

Just then the door was unlocked and Frank and Angela Rizzoli came barging in on their privacy. He smiled as he said, "It was about time."

"Oh will you shut up and not ruin the moment," his mother said, giving him a slight slap in the back head, making her go, "Ouch."

"Too late moment is ruined," Jane broke free, she simply just laughed.

Maura held on to hear, leaning her head against her shoulder, blushing shyly as she turned to face them, not saying anything. Her smile however said it all. Leaning up to kiss her cheek, whispering, "Let us go upstairs."

"Hmmm I can agree to that," said Jane, kissing the top of her head, dragging her in that direction, glaring at her brother, that frowned at her. Maura however agreed with him, it was about time, and no one could be happier than she was that Jane had finally kissed her.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
